


Alternate

by Nope



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: She just knew he'd make changes to crossover without destroying space-time.





	Alternate

Rose came down to the Torchwood canteen one morning (deftly avoiding Gwen and Owen shagging in the broom closet) to discover it had a new vending machine, which she was sure she hadn't ordered, that (a) didn't work and (b) had a hidden door in back. Something was up. Her spidey-sense was tingling. And, god, she so had to stop hanging out with Mickey and Jake and find friends who weren't geeks-playing-superheroes. Unless said geek was the Doctor of course which--

Oh my god! What if he'd fixed the chameleon circuit?!

It only took five trips to the alien-tech storage rooms (fifteen if you include the ones she sent Ianto on for her) to find a skeleton-key that would open the door -- the grey rod had been labelled 'Finger of Eldrad' but it worked all the same -- and, taking a deep breath, stepped inside, resolving never to mention this to anyone if she banged her head on a stack of soda-cans.

Which she didn't, because: TARDIS! Score!

Bit different on the inside, rather darker and less organic than the old version, but she just knew the Doctor had made changes to cross the trans-dimensional barrier without precipitating the total annihilation of space-time itself -- a sentence she'd used so much she'd polished to oratory perfection -- and she knew she'd grow to love it as much as she had the previous version. Just like with the Doctor.

Who was coming out of the inner doors right now, stopping abruptly when he caught sight of her.

"Hello, Doctor," Rose said, happily.

"Uh, hello," the man said. He was taller than before, hair dark and swept back and with an added goatee beard, and he seemed to have gained a predilection for wearing black and gloves, but he looked quite handsome and distinguished.

"You've regenerated again," she realised. "I like it."

"Thank you," the new Doctor said, pointing a silver tube at her.

"Is that your new sonic screwdriver?" Rose asked. "Everything's been upgraded! But I've learnt loads from Torchwood, so I'll be able to keep up, honest! I know loads and loads about aliens and everything!"

He looked blank, but he lowered the tube a little.

"It's me," she said. "Rose! Are you having post-regeneration memory problems again? Don't worry, we'll work it out! And you came back to save me! I knew you would! My Doctor!"

"Yes," said the Doctor, "yes, I did. Well done for noticing."

Rose beamed and practically jumped on him, snogging him for all she was worth.

"I missed you so much," she said. "I like the beard! It tickles!"

She snogged him again, and this time he happily snogged her back.

"Take me, Time Lord!" she gasped.

"Very well," he said, carrying her into the bedroom. "But in future you will address me as the Master."

"Kinky!" said Rose, flumping onto the bed and pulling her clothes off. "I'm going to enjoy the new you, Doc-- Master."

She grinned up at him. He looked down with a small smile.

"Yes," the Master said. "This is going to be enjoyable..."


End file.
